fairytailfandomcom_es-20200215-history
S.O.W Sense of Wonder
es el opening 2 del anime Fairy Tail, es interpretado por Idoling, empieza desde el episodio 12 y termina en el episodio 24. Sinopsis Primero aparece Natsu sonriendo, para luego pasar a Lucy también sonriendo, y posteriormente Gray y Erza. Luego los cuatro junto a Happy aparecen en las puertas del gremio Fairy Tail y Natsu hace aparecer fuego mientras aparece el logo de la serie. Luego se nos muestra la mano de Natsu imbuida de fuego mientras al costado nos muestran a él atacando, luego pasa a Lucy con sus llaves mientras desde el costado salen sus espíritus, luego Gray y su mano mientras nos muestran su habilidad Ice Make, y por último a Erza con una espada mientras nos muestran su habilidad de Re-Equipar. Después de eso nos muestran al gremio Fairy Tail donde estaban Happy, Mirajane y los demás miembros, luego nos pasan al Equipo de Natsu atrapando pescados voladores, para luego ser atacados por un montón de ratones verdes, luego nos muestarn a Natsu pensando en Igneel y en él de niño jugando con Lisanna; luego Lucy Heartfilia dándole la espalda a su padre, a Gray pensando en Lyon y cuando eran discípulos de Ur, a Erza pensando en Siegrain, y después nos muestran a los miembros del Consejo Mágico. Después aparece Happy sobrevolando sobre todos los magos de Fairy Tail para finalizar donde el Equipo de Natsu, luego nos muestran al edificio del gremio y luego se lo ve totalmente destruido para que luego salgan las sombras de los Element Four y aparezca Gajeel Redfox que se abalanza a atacar al Equipo de Natsu pero todos se dispersan excepto Natsu que va al ataque y comienza a luchar contra él mientras los demás lo observan con preocupación, al final ambos chocan sus puños y para finalizar aparecen todos los miembros de Fairy Tail junto a los espíritus de Lucy mientras se lo ve a Happy sobre todos ellos sonriendo. Personajes en Orden de Aparición Letra Chic@s es "LET'S WONDERRING!""VAMOS A SORPRENDERNOS!" Rōmaji= Sou sa We Can Make It! motto hatena darakede ikou fushiki he no tobira wa me no mae ni aru kono sekaijuu ga Wonder Land bokura wa mousu de ni Wonder Ring dokidoki ga wakuwaku ni nattara Wonder Full ja Jibun tte dare darou? Riaru tte nandarou? ashita wa doushite mienain darou? Kouki shin no bun dake Level Up shiteku Kimi to boku no Everyday suteta monjanai deshou? jinsei wa jukyou nari Dakara We Can Make It motto hatena sagashi ni ikou arifureta kotae ja gaman dekinai mahou ni kakatta Wonder Life bokura no mirai wa Wonder Ring shitai koto shite ikite iru houga ganbareru jan! Kokoro tte doko darou? Aijou tte nani darou? kisu made doushite setsunai darou? misuteriasu na toko ga gyaku ni tsubo nan desu kimi ga kureta Everyday dou surya ii deshou? jinsei wa seishun nari Tsumari We Can Do It! motto hatena de koi wo shiyou yokubari na haato ga mou tomara nai omoi omowa re te Wonder Land deaeta koto sae Wonder Ring dokidoki de raburabu ni nare tara Wonder Full jan! doushite Sense of Wonder oshiete Sense of Wonder shisewai tsubarashi ii Sou sa We Can Do It! motto hatena darakede ikou fushiki he no tobira wa me no mae ni aru kono sekaijuu ga Wonder Land bokura wa mousu de ni Wonder Ring dokidoki ga wakuwaku ni nattara Wonder Full ja! Dakara We Can Make It motto hatenai sagashi ni ikou wo Dakara We Can Do It motto hatenai deko iyoushi you LET'S WONDER RING! |-| Español= Así es podemos hacerlo, vamos sólo con la dirección la puerta hacia las maravillas está delante de tus ojos el mundo entero es la isla de las maravillas estamos siendo llamados por un maravilloso aro los latidos del corazón si nos llenaran de felicidad ¡Es maravilloso! ¿Quién lo hace por sí mismo? ¿Qué es real? ¿Por qué será que no miras el mañana? Sólo un curioso segundo y subir de nivel ¿No dejaste la puerta del cada día mío junto a tí verdad? Muéstrame el sentido de la maravilla La vida es algo primitiva Así que podemos hacerlo, busquemos la dirección una gran respuesta, no puedo soportarlo se arrojó magia a una maravillosa vida nuestro futuro es un maravilloso aro es mejor vivir para hacer las cosas que quieras hacer ¡Tú puedes! ¡¡Vamos maravilloso aro!! Video Opening full|center|523 px Video oficial Navegación Categoría:Openings Categoría:Música